Sonic the Hedgehog messed up Part I
by Sparkly5000
Summary: This is just like any other story you'veread here, only this one has some characters I made up in it.
1. Chapter 1

One day Sonic and Tails were napping lazily in the sun. Suddenly, a black robot appeared in front of Sonic. Sonic knew right away that it was Bokkun, Dr. Eggman's message carrier. "Message for you!" Bokkun said cheerfully. He pulled a small T.V out of the bag he was carrying. Dr. Eggman appeared on the screen. "Well Sonic, this time I'm taking all the satellites out of the earth's atmosphere and there's nothing you can do to stop me! Muahahahahaha!!" Bokkun flew away laughing. "Tails! Get the Tornado!" Tails got his plane, the Tornado, and him and Sonic jumped in. They flew until they saw one if Eggman's robot eating the satellites. "Shoot them Tails!" Sonic yelled. Tails aimed and fired. The robot fired at Tails. Tails's blast hit the robot and the robot blew up. The Robot's blast hit the Tornado and blew one of the wings off. Sonic and Tails went spinning down to earth. Just when they lost all hope, a purple light appeared on the nose of the Tornado. Out of the light a purple echidna that looked just like Knuckles appeared. There was something very strange about it. Sonic blinked, and him, Tails, the Tornado, and the echidna were right back were Sonic and Tails were napping before. The echidna jumped off the Tornado's nose. "Are you two alright?" it asked. "Yeah... I think... you alright Tails?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, fine." Tails said. "Good, I'll see you later!" the echidna said, disappearing in the purple light again. "Whoa, that was weird." Tails said. "What was that thing?" Sonic wondered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic really wanted to know who or what that purple echidna was. Since they had nothing else to do, Sonic and Tails decided to go and see Knuckles because they thought he might know what it was. They walked until they found the floating island Knuckles lived on. When they found it, Tails picked up Sonic and flew up to the island. Knuckles saw them right away. "What are you two doing here??!" Knuckles asked. "Knuckles!! I didn't know you could teleport around!!"Sonic exclaimed. "Wha..?" Knuckles looked puzzled. "The other day ago we were flying in the Tornado and one of the the wings was blasted off and we were falling and then this purple echidna that looked just like you came and saved us." Tails explained. "Oh." Knuckles said. "You didn't save us??" Sonic was confused. "Nope," Knuckles replied. "It's weird you say that because a few days ago there were some thevies trying steal the Master Emerald and I was out numbered then suddenly all the thievies floated up into the air and flew off the island. Just then I looked to my right and there were a purple echidna and a pink cat standing next to me. I asked them a question and then the echidna looked at the cat and laughed and disapeared in a purple light. The cat was still there, staring at the emerald. Then it dissapeared in a pink light." "Wow," Sonic said. "What did the cat look like?" "It was pink with yellow stripes." "Who are these things?" Sonic said. "I know." They looked, just as a thing jumped out of a nearby tree. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stared at the thing. "Is this that the cat you saw a few days ago?" Sonic asked. "No, this thing is green with 3 tails, the cat was pink with 1 tail. This thing's alot uglier too." The thing glared at Knuckles. "HOW DARE YOU DAY THAT???" The thing ran up to Knuckles and scratched him on his arm. "Let's see you live through that!!" it said. Knuckles fell onto the ground, his arm was gushing blood. It was then Sonic and Tails saw that the thing looked just like Tails, only green. "Noo!!" Suddenly the purple echidna flew through the air and landed on the thing. The thing was lying on the ground with the purple echidna standing on its back. The echidna crossed its arms. "Well Gails, got you again." The echidna said. "I told you a million times, be nice!! But did you listen?" "What? Metacarples?" Gails exclaimed. Just then a pink light appeared. A pink cat with yellow stripes came out of the light "Did we get her again??" the cat asked. "Yes, Mel, we did," Metacarples said. "Do your trick on that red guy over there." Mel walked over and kneeled nxet to Knuckles. She picked up the arm Gails scratched. "Aww man, not poison again." Mel groaned. "You're still poisoning things??!!" Metacarples asked Gails. "I wish I could take away your annoying poisonous claws." "But you can't so HAHA!!" Gails laughed. Meanwhile, Mel had healed Knuckles's cut. "Ok, I'm done with the red guy now what?" Mel asked. "Now, we leave." Metacarples answered. "And were do you thing you're going?" Suddenly Shadow jumped out of a tree. 


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing, standing on top of Gails AGAIN?!" Shadow pushed Metacarples on the ground next to Mel. Then Shadow helped Gails up, Gails always pretended to be weak after Metacarples stomped her. Metacarples and Mel stared at Gails as Shadow pulled her up. "What are you dorks lookin' at?" Gails demanded. "Mel, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Metacarples asked. "I'm thinking what you're thinking." "Gails got a boyfriend! Gails got a boyfriend!" they chanted over and over and over until Gails got really mad and yelled "SHUT UP!!!!!" "Geez Gails what'd you sit on?" Mel asked. Metacarples snickered. "Nothing!!" Gails snapped. "Mel, are you still looking for that nail you lost a few days ago?" Metacarples asked. That made the two of them crack up. Gails growled. "Shadow, do we have what we came for?" she asked. "I think so, let's get out of here while they don't notice us." Shadow replied. So Gails flew up and picked up Shadow and then they flew off. Metacarples and Mel were too busy laughing to notice. "Well that was a good one," Mel said. "Let's get out of here, this place is boring." Mel dissapeared in a pink light. Metacarples was still there. "Shadow and Gails stole the Master Emerald, just so you know." he said. "WHAT?! Why did you help them steal it?!" Knuckles demanded. "We didn't," Metacarples said. "Just keep in mind that if it weren't for us, you'd be dead." Then he dissapeared in a purple light. "Well, at least we know their names now." Sonic said. "Yea, but now I have to find the Master Emerald, AGAIN!!" Knuckles yelled. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Knuckles! They saved your life! Don't be mad at them!" Sonic was trying to tell Knuckles that Metacarples and Mel were good. "It doesn't matter, whether they took it or not I have to find it again!" Knuckles replied. "They might even try to help you!" Sonic said. "What makes you think that?" Knuckles asked. "Well they saved the emerald once, so why wouldn't they do it again?" Sonic answered. "We shouldn't assume they'll do anything."Knuckles said. "Sonic! Can we go now?" Tails asked. "Sure." Sonic and Tails flew off the island. Knuckles decided to wait for the island to fall into the ocean to get off. Slowly, it fell. 10 minutes later, Knuckles jumped off the island. "Where am I going to start looking?" he wondered. 


	6. Chapter 6

Knuckles decided the best place to start looking was Station Square. He was pretty sure that there were some Master Emerald pieces there. He got out his treasure radar and right away it started going off. In a few minutes he found three pieces. He came back into the middle of Station Square to find more pieces, and he saw Metacarples holding three more Master Emerald pieces. "Hey Knucklehead look what I found." Metacarples said holding up the pieces. "It's Knuckles!" Knuckles said angrily. "Well I knew it was something like that," Metacarples said. "Mel's looking too so expect to see her with some." "Errr.. thanks, I think." Knuckles said. "Don't mention it." said Metacarples as he disappeared in a purple light. Knuckles walked around the city, but there weren't any more pieces so he decided to go somewhere else, but he wasn't sure where. Mel was in the Mystic Ruins when Metacarples appeared. "Any luck finding pieces?" he asked. "Is this what you call luck?" she said holding up six pieces. "Whoa, that's pretty good luck," Metacarples answered. "We have twelve, so we only need six more." "Now remind me, why are we doing this? It's pretty boring." Mel said. "Can you think of something better to do?" "No." "See? My point exactly, let's look somewhere else." Metacarples said 


	7. Chapter 7

Metacarples and Mel saw Knuckles again in about an hour. They gave him the pieces. "So if you looked in the Mystic Ruins and I looked in Station Square, were else is there to look?" Knuckles asked. "Didn't Shadow and Gails take the Emerald?" Mel asked. "Cause if they did then they probably dropped the twelve pieces and they still have the other six." "Mel's right," Metacarples said. "We can probably get the last six pieces if we trick Shadow and Gails into giving them to us." "But how?" Knuckles asked. "Shadow is really tricky and I'm not sure about Gails." "Gails isn't gulible, but she doesn't catch on very fast." said Metacarples. "I have an idea." said Mel. "What?!" Knuckles asked Meanwhile, Shadow and Gails were trying to get the emerald pieces hidden without losing them. When Shadow and Gails found a hiding place for them, Shadow counted the pieces. "There's six." Shadow said. "THERE'S SUPPOSED TO BE EIGHTEEN!!!" Gails yelled. "The emerald won't work, all because of that dumb bag with the ten wholes!" "Relax Gails," Shadow said."At least the Knucklehead can't use it." "Good point." Gails said. 


	8. Chapter 8

Mel told Knuckles and Metacarples her plan. "Ok remember the plan, and Knuckles, whatever you do keep hidden!" she said. "Let's do it in 5,4,3,2...1!" They telepoted. As soon as the lights appeared, Shadow and Gails knew something was going on. They looked around trying to find them. Suddenly, Metacarples appeared behind Gails. "Hey Gails, you know your prized possesion, the Power Topazes, the things you can't live without?" Metacarples asked. "Yes.." said Gails, ready to attack. "Well I'm takin' one!!" Metacarples grabbed a Power Topaz and teleported away from Gails, destracting her and leading her away from the Master Emerald pieces. Mel's job was to destract Shadow, she did a very good job of that. While they where disracting Shadow and Gails, Knuckles found the Master Emerald pieces and stole them. When Metacarples and Mel new that Knuckles had the pieces, they teleported him away. Knuckles had all the Maste Emerald pieces so they went Angel Island and restored the Master Emerald.  
  
"Sonic!!" Knuckles found Sonic and wanted to tell him what Metacarples and Mel wanted. "I talked to the purple echidna and the pink cat and all they want is to have something to do." "Is that why they saved us?" "Yeah." "Are they good or bad" "They helped my restore the Master Emerald, of course they're good." "Ok, I guess that means I can trust them." Sonic said.   
  
The End  
  
That's the end of Part 1 of this story, but somehow the chapters on Word turned out to be alot longer than they do here. The next one will be here shortly. 


End file.
